


Ivy

by TrashcanKitty



Series: Ever After AU [1]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Arranged Marriage AU, Bellan (Dark Dragon) Empire, But not quite, Empire au sort of, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hannes (Light Dragon) Empire, Magic Exists, Multi, anyway, but the clothes are very much the dresses and suits of the medieval era..., or Victorian era, or maybe the renaissance, please bear with me, sort of medieval AU, tech is a thing, to a degree, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanKitty/pseuds/TrashcanKitty
Summary: Flora has never complained about her duties as a Lady of Linphea before, and she won't start now...Or at least, she has no plans to start complaining. Really, she should feel honored. Right? That's what the King of Linphea tells her... That she's doing them an honor.But one fateful meeting brings things out of focus and into a whole new perspective.Maybe, just maybe, she can follow her own heart for once.
Relationships: Aisha | Layla/Nabu (Winx Club), Aisha | Layla/Nex (Winx Club), Aisha | Layla/Roy (Winx Club), Anagan/Flora (Winx Club), Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Diaspro/Sky (Winx Club), Flora/OC, Griffin/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club), OCs/Ocs, Parents are all together sort of, Somewhat canon compliant pairings
Series: Ever After AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109192
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	1. 1. Meeting In A Faith-Forgotten Land

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't need another au. I really didn't. But whatever, here we are. Thanks Brain.
> 
> This may or may not have been partially inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Ivy", (which I highly recommend listening to it because I really love the aesthetic the song gives me). 
> 
> As for the world they live in, just go with it. It's not accurate to any historical thing because this is for the Magical Dimension and magic is a thing and it's just a fantasy world with bits and pieces of aesthetics that I liked. 
> 
> It's my first time writing for this sort of genre, so bear with me guys. And I hope you enjoy it all!

  1. Meeting In A Faith-Forgotten Land



Flora couldn’t find it in herself to partake in the festivities around her; instead, she kept to the walls, her eyes watching over the ballroom.

Princess Bloom had turned 21, an age prompting a true royal affair from the rest of the Hannes Empire.

Dancing couples twirled each other around and around, lost in the melodious songs from the lively orchestra from Melody, led by the illustrious Musa Kai. The lights showing off the décor of the Dominian ballroom in the fairest ways. Lovely bouquets of marigolds and orchids dusted the tables. _“Bloom’s favorites,” the bouquets had said to her._

Not to mention the rich food and the flowing drinks one could get from any number of waitstaff wandering the room.

The workings of a wonderful and glorious affair that the rest of the Empire and the next would be talking and buzzing about tomorrow.

And yet, Flora couldn’t bring herself to even feign enjoyment, not even for the sake of her friend.

No, her mind kept replaying the conversation she’d had earlier with her family and the King and Queen of Linphea. A responsibility she had to take on in the stead Princess Krystal due to the princess’s young age.

_“Are you sure this is the only way? Surely there must be another way for the empires to find themselves on equal footing? Right? I… I’m not even royalty and-”_

_“He isn’t either. But you’re both of noble birth and you both serve one of the empires. This union could be the binding of the empires and bring about unity.”_

_“But does it have to be me? He’s twice my age!”_

_“You’ll do what is necessary.”_

“Mind if I join you in this brooding corner? This whole affair is starting to grate on my nerves and this seems a great place to try and relax.” A voice pulled Flora back to the present. Feminine. Accented, though not from any place Flora could readily detect. (It had a drawl to it, perhaps from Magix?)

Flora gestured to the seat next to her, not yet seeing who had come to sit with her. “Be my guest.”

“Thank you.” She could hear the chair moving, her gaze finally turning to see her new companion.

_Oh_.

The voice _did_ belong to a woman, though she was dressed vastly different from the other women in the ballroom.

Short purple hair that seemed to fall a bit more on the shaggier side. Pale skin with a hint of a green undertone. Ice blue eyes that seemed to house mischief in their irises, hidden by black-framed glasses.

She wore a suit instead of a ballgown. A suit.

A navy-blue coat that had been buttoned just enough to mostly cover her white undershirt. A matching tie tucked into the coat just so. Black trousers with what appeared to be silver trim. And boots that brought it together. “Something wrong?”

“No.” Flora flushed, realizing she’d been staring. “I just… Never knew women to wear men’s clothes to formal events.”

The woman laughed, shaking her head. “Oh dear. Clothes are just that. Clothes. They have no genders, they’re pieces of fabric and cloth and buttons and zippers all brought together to keep us from running around nude. There’s no ‘men’ or ‘women’s fashion. That’s just what tailors would have you believe to earn a few extra credits.”

Flora tilted her head, her face scrunching just a bit as she pushed back a few loose strands of her hair. “I don’t believe I’ve ever heard an explanation like that.” She chanced a glance over to where Princess Stella was dancing with some dark-haired man. “But I don’t think you should say it too loudly. Some here may take offense.”

The woman followed Flora’s gaze to Stella, a smirk coming to her lips. “Princess Stella and I have already had this discussion.” She snickered. “Poor thing; I’ve never seen her get so red in the face before. Made me think of Empress Marion’s hair.”

That image made Flora try to stifle her laugh, her hands coming to try and hide her face. “Oh Dragons, I can only imagine.” She bit her lip, shaking her head.

The other woman smiled, about to speak when a waiter had come by. “I think I’d like a small glass of the Androsian Whiskey.” She glanced over to Flora, extending her hand. “What would you like? My treat.”

Flora felt herself flush, shaking her head and waving her hand. “None for me. I’m not much of a drinker.” The woman gave a nod, turning to the waiter.

“Water then, for her please.” The waiter gave a nod, walking off toward the kitchen.

“You didn’t need to do that.”

“I interrupted your moment of peace and quiet and shocked your entire world view on the clothing industry.” The woman grinned, her voice practically a purr. “Least I could do was get you a drink. Even if it’s non-alcoholic.”

Flora smiled. “Thank you. That’s… Very kind.”

“Don’t let it get out. I have a reputation to uphold.” The woman gestured to where Bloom was now dancing with the prince of Eraklyon, both looking as if they'd rather be anywhere else. “Particularly with her.”

Flora felt herself frown. _Of course, a woman like this would know Bloom… Of course she had to be some sort of-_

“You know Princess Bloom?” She found herself asking. The woman shrugged, giving a little tilt of her head in a sort of ‘eh’ movement.

“It’s complicated. Our families know one another and we’ve been in each other’s orbits.” The woman gave a more predatory smile. “Of course, others would say we’re diametrically opposed.”

Flora paused, giving the woman another once over. “Are… You from the Bellan Empire?”

The face the woman made… Her eyebrows cocked, her mouth becoming somewhat of a smirk. “I am. Is that an issue?”

“No.” Flora shook her head, her voice having become somewhat of a squeak. “I just didn’t know any of your people had been-”

“Invited to such a party?” The woman gave a shrug. “It does happen on occasion. We do need to save face. Keep up appearances. For the sake of ‘good faith’ and all.” The waiter had started approaching their table again, with their drinks. And as if she had had eyes in the back of her head, as if she had seen him come up from behind, she took their drinks without skipping a beat and setting them before Flora, taking something out of her coat pocket to hand to the young man.

“Thank you. That’ll be all for now. Please enjoy your evening.” She dismissed him, taking a sip of her glass. Another smile, this time showing teeth that almost appeared to be too-sharp. “I should have known coming here would require a bit of liquid encouragement.”

Flora found herself chuckling at the term, taking a sip from her water glass. “I thought it was ‘liquid courage’?”

“Oh no. I have plenty of that.” The woman paused, almost thoughtful. “In fact, my mother accuses me of being too brazen and bold sometimes. Traits she always blames my father for, though she doesn’t mean harm in it. Gets a few laughs out of him, though I feel as far gone as he is on her, he’d laugh at anything she’d say.” She gave a slight chuckle.

“Hell, I wouldn’t be surprised to find that he’d believe her if she claimed the sky was green.”

Flora smiled.

How wonderful it must be to find and marry someone you _loved_. Someone you could trust so completely and be so vulnerable. To draw strength from. “Sounds like they have a loving relationship.”

The woman chuckled, giving another nod of her head. “One could argue they’re too-loving at times.” A pause as she took a drink. “But they do have their fair share of arguments. Though I feel that’s normal for any relationship… Assuming those in the relationship are willing to connect and try to work through them.”

Flora gave a nod. “None of us are perfect.”

“And isn’t that just the absolute truth?” She had glanced up to where Bloom had been dancing. “If only _some_ people remembered that.”

Flora raised her hand to place on the other woman’s, only hesitating for a moment. _Just a woman comforting another. That’s all._

And Dragons… She was warm to the touch. (Someone with fire magic?)

“You don’t really like Bloom, or any of us in the empire for that matter, do you?” The woman pulled her hand away, keeping her gaze to her glass of whiskey.

“I don’t have any qualms with you or the Hannes Empire. However, the Hannes Empire, and my own for that matter, seems to have problems with me.”

“I don’t.” Flora admitted. “You seem insightful. Honest.”

The woman laughed, almost a cackle. “You’d be the first to think so.” She downed the last of her drink, pausing as the music changed.

“Any chance you’d like to dance with me?”

_No._

_She shouldn’t._

_What would the others say?_

_What would happen if news spread?_

_Then again… Women danced with each other often. Right? And it is a party…_

“I’d love to.” Flora grinned as the woman took her by the hand and stood, leading toward the dance floor.

(Dragons the woman was smaller than she’d seemed. Inches smaller than Flora. But the confidence and aura she radiated…)

She placed a hand carefully on Flora’s waist and took her hand in the other, leading them in a Dominian Waltz. Graceful, poised, and making quiet comments of the others on the floor that had Flora trying not to laugh.

(Though she did notice the looks they were getting, the wink and grin from Layla, and a few disproving glances from Bloom and Stella. But at that moment, she couldn’t bring herself to care.)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They’d danced off-and-on together throughout the party and had managed to avoid Flora’s more… Disapproving friends while they rested at their table.

Or at least, they had managed for a few hours…

“Flora, is _she_ bothering you?” Bloom had managed to make her way to their table, gloved arms crossed as her blue eyes seemed to be attempting to cut through the other woman, her flames dancing behind them.

She gave a laugh, standing up and straightening up her coat and shirt. “Don’t fret, Princess. I’m about to leave the party.” She gestured to where four other women and three men were waiting by the door. (Two of the men dressed in what appeared to be decorative armor that knights used for attending parties. And the women all appeared to be giving her and the other woman these… Knowing smiles.)

_An entourage?_

“Not a moment too soon either.” Bloom spoke, her voice cross. Flora frowned, rising up from her chair.

“Why are you being so rude? She hasn’t done anything to warrant such behavior.” Flora intervened, bracing herself for Bloom’s anger.

She didn’t question Bloom often; Bloom was her future Empress and she was only a lesser noble, not to mention Bloom’s powers, or their friendship… But Dragons, manners needed to be abided by, especially due to the fragile state of the peace between Empires.

“Do you have any idea who she is?” Bloom asked, not even glancing to Flora as she kept her eyes on the other woman, her body threatening to ignite into flames. “She’s from Obsidian. Princess Valkyrie. And I use the term ‘princess’ lightly.”

_Oh Dragons._

_She was…_

_Oh no. Oh no._

_This would be everywhere._

_Her family would be so disappointed. The king angry._

_And_ him _… Oh Dragons._

Valkyrie merely gave a smile and a bow, acting as if Bloom’s digs didn’t matter to her. “I’m as much a princess as you are, dear Bloom.” She glanced to Flora, giving a smile. “I had a lovely time, perhaps we’ll meet again.” She turned back to Bloom, giving another bow. “Happy Birthday, Princess. Try not to drink yourself into a stupor.”

A cruel smile. “After all, if I’m not mistaken, that’s a fault that runs in your family… Correct?” And with that, Valkyrie had turned to leave, ushering out with the group she’d apparently come with.

Bloom’s fists were clenched, her face red, and Flora could hear the grinding of her teeth. “Are… You okay?”

The princess exhaled, her body seeming to force itself to relax. “I will be.” She turned her attention to Flora, looking her over. “Flora, you need to be careful around her.”

“She wasn’t doing anything to me. We were only keeping each other company for the party.” Flora tried to soothe Bloom’s worries. The redhead shook her head, her hands coming to grasp Flora’s.

“I mean it, Flora. You need to stay away from her if you can. From all of them. They’re not to be trusted.”

“I’m sure they say the same thing about us.”

Bloom shook her head, her hands wrapping around herself. “Flora, the Bellan family, their entire empire… It’s dangerous. _They’re_ dangerous. You show any weakness around them, share any sort of confidences with them… And they’ll strike you when you’re at your lowest.”

Flora wanted to argue.

Valkyrie hadn’t given her a reason to doubt her. Hadn’t said or done anything that would make Flora question her motives. (Aside from the dance… But they were at a party for Dragons’s sake.)

Not to mention… Her future-husband (oh that thought made her want to be sick) was from the Bellan Empire. She’d _have_ to trust them to a degree. There’d be no other choice.

_Granted, Bloom likely had no idea just yet. The news hadn’t been announced, no one wanting to try and overshadow Bloom’s birthday… But still…_

“Don’t worry, Bloom. I’m always careful.” Flora tried to appease Bloom, not willing to get into _that_ right now.

Not while she was still feeling _joy and laughter_ from earlier.

Another time, perhaps. But not now.

Bloom gave a nod, her smile returning. “Good. I’d hate to lose such a good friend to them.”

“So would I.” Flora found herself saying, a silent prayer entering her heart. “So would I.”


	2. 2. Grieving For The Living

  1. Grieving For The Living



“Andros to Flora, Andros to Flora… Are you still listening?” came a teasing voice and wave from her friend.

Flora turned her gaze from the ocean view she had been watching to focus on Layla, a smile coming to her lips. “Sorry. You know how I just love listening to the ocean waves.” She shut the window back, taking a seat by Layla. “You were saying?”

“I was asking you about the woman you were dancing with at Bloom’s party.” The dark-skinned princess gave a smirk. “You two seemed close.”

Flora rolled her eyes, giving a huff as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Of course, nearly a week later, and her “faux pas” of dancing with the Princess of Obsidian was still being talked about.

(Only in whispers and in hushed tones, no one wanting to anger the royals of Linphea or incur the wrath of the ambassador from Rot.)

“We were only keeping each other from being bored.” Flora admitted, her fingers tapping on her arms. “I wasn’t exactly in the partying mood and she… I’m not _completely_ sure what her deal was, other than just being there because she had to be.”

Layla’s expression changed; the teasing smile replaced with one of softer concern. “I heard the news from my father this morning… About your engagement.” Her voice hushed. “I’m so sorry, Flora.”

She shook her head. “Don’t be. It’s my job, remember? My duty.” That’s all this was. She’d been a friend and companion for young Princess Krystal, her family granted nobility. And in return, due to Krystal’s young age, Flora was to be married in her stead.

To the Ambassador of Rot.

To try and maintain peace between the Empires in what would be a growing trend of intermarriages.

“I’m just… Hoping it won’t be so bad. Being his wife.” Flora forced a smile, smoothing out her dress. “It shouldn’t be that bad…”

Layla’s eyes held her own, her ocean-calloused hands holding to Flora’s. “Flora… If I could, I’d get you out of this.”

“Aren’t you stuck in a similar boat?” Flora tried to tease, squeezing Layla’s hand. “I heard your parents have narrowed down their suitor pool to three candidates.”

Layla gave a soft groan, letting go of Flora so she could stand and walk toward the window. She opened it, letting the ocean breeze wander in, her eyes closing as little moisture droplets from the ocean seemed to direct themselves to her.

Purifying her. Keeping her in her element.

“It’s been quite a headache, going on all the chaperoned outings with them. One at a time. Trying to gauge their interest in _who_ I am as a person and to see if they’ll be a fit for Andros.”

Layla turned back to Flora, extending her hand. “But at least I’ve been given options to choose from.” From her hands came a stream of water, which she used to create three male figures.

Differing in hairstyles and height, the clothing they appeared to wear (though hard to tell from watered clones).

“There’s Roy.” She placed a hand on the first figure with spiked hair and that appeared to be wearing merpeople clothing. “His mother is a mermaid from my uncle’s kingdom and his father is one of my father’s trusted guards.”

“He knows Andros, inside and out, just as I do. And he can shift into a merman.” She sighed. “He was charming and was fine when he discovered my love of doing aquatic sports. He wasn’t made tense because my magic is strong or that I’m good at the sports I participate in…”

Flora could see where this was heading. “But there’s a problem with him?”

Layla let his clone dissolve, shaking her head. “He can’t communicate with me on a personal level.” She frowned. “I understand that I am the Princess of Andros and that there is to be some level of decorum… But even my parents know that for a marriage to work, even an arranged one, communication is key. And if my husband will let me walk all over him, I can’t be an effective queen. We need to balance each other and come together. Not just one of us take control.”

“Which leads me to Nex.” She immediately waved her hand, his clone dissolving as well. “He tried to infantilize me, wanted me to allow him to take the lead on everything.” Layla glowered, her hands clenching into fists. “I can’t be with him either.”

Flora stood, taking Layla’s hands into her own. “Then I suppose you’ve made your choice? The third one?” She gestured to the water clone with long hair who appeared to be wearing royal garb of some sort. “Would he make you happy?”

Layla took a deep breath, glancing over to her last choice. “Prince Nabu of Tides. His sister will become Queen, and he will either stay a prince or become a king through marriage.” She gave a smile. “He’s kind and has magic of his own. Even tried to spar with me to see if Tidese magic or Androsian magic was stronger.”

She laughed. “And he’s funny. And…” She paused, biting her lip. “I _can_ see myself falling for him. I just hope he feels the same about me.”

Flora grinned, wrapping her arms around Layla in a hug as the water dissolved completely. “I think you’ve made a good choice.”

Layla groaned. “Yes. For me.” She paused, her hands clasping Flora’s shoulders. “Of course, if you need me too, I could order for you to marry me instead. Offer to fight Ambassador Anagan for your hand. At least then we’d both be free…”

“But not free of each other.” Flora reminded her. “Divorces are difficult to come by. Look how long King Radius’ and Queen Luna’s has been dragged out for. And they get messy and…” She leaned against the wall. “I’ve resigned myself to my fate, Layla… Just as you have by choosing Nabu.”

Layla fell onto her couch, an act most undignified for ladies of their status, but one that was ignored due to them being the only two in the room. “As much as I love my kingdom and as much as I love being princess, I absolutely despise this whole ‘arranged marriage’ nonsense.”

“But because we were born royalty and nobility, we have certain duties we must undertake.” Flora reminded.

Layla snorted. “When I’m queen, I’ll abolish the whole practice in my kingdom. It’s not right that we don’t get to marry for love, that our partners’ worthiness of us is solely chosen by their own circumstances of birth. It’s foolish.”

“And it does lead to some of the nastier divorces…” Flora winced in empathy, thinking of how poor Princess Stella must be feeling.

_It wasn’t her fault anymore than it was Radius’ or Luna’s. The two just weren’t compatible; their union only occurring because their parents brought them together to unite the two kingdoms of Lunaris and Solaria into being purely Solaria._

_And then there was the Ice Kingdom’s king and queen to consider, the two’s divorce threating to start a civil war in the walls of the kingdom. The Bellan Empire threatening to walk in if intervention is needed._

“At least my parents were lucky… They actually did find love with one another.” Layla gave a wistful smile. “Maybe it’ll be that way for us too?”

“We can hope.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Layla had insisted on the two going out for lunch to Layla’s favorite restaurant in the kingdom, Calypso Bay.

(And of course, Layla was right to bring Flora and to share the wonderful secret treasure of Andros with her.)

The food was incredible.

Flora didn’t eat fish often, only during certain times of the year, but these dishes were absolutely divine. And the way the chefs paired the fish with lonae berries and the banea squash…

She’d break her parents’ hearts and her promises to go along with the engagement over this food. “Tell me, is that offer to marry me still on the table?” she joked, giving a smile to Layla.

The other woman chuckled, giving a wink and blowing a kiss Flora’s way. “Should’ve said ‘yes’ long ago.”

And that was just the best response she could have hoped for from Layla. Confident and sure of herself, but still with her kindness in the soft ‘no’.

_They were able to joke, to laugh despite their upcoming nuptials. A good sign from the Dragons that things were going to be okay…_

_If her grandmother’s tales were to be believed anyway…_

“Excuse me, are you Lady Flora la Rosa of Linphea?” An unfamiliar voice asked.

The clacks of heels could be heard on the floors of the restaurant, the other patrons’ gazes were upon the woman who’d spoke.

She had an uncommon appearance. A sharp face with near dagger eyes that seemed strange in relation to the sincere smile on her lips. Dark green hair was braided back tightly, and her uniform suggested she was a courier of sorts.

_One from the Bellan Empire, if the color choice and the dark dragon symbol on her blouse was anything to go by._

“I am. And you are?”

“Not important.” The woman smiled, handing Flora an envelope. “Just delivering an important message from my Princess.” She gave a wink. “Now _that_ ,” she gestured to the envelope in Flora’s hands, “is important. Do respond in a timely manner. She’s much like her mother in that sense, a stickler for punctuality.”

And before Flora could even say anything in response, the woman was gone. Only the envelope remained.

Layla took a sip from her glass, carefully holding it. “Is it from the woman you were dancing with?”

Flora flushed, looking at the envelope. It definitely had the seal of the Bellan Empire. And the name Valkyrie scrawled as the sender. “I… Think so. Though I have no idea why she’d be contacting me.”

“Guess you made an impression.” Layla taunted, giving a wink. “Open it up, I want to know what she said.”

“Layla.”

“Just _reading_ a letter won’t hurt, Flora. It’s not like you _actually_ have to reply to her. She’s not your future Dragon. Bloom is. So, what’s the harm in just seeing what she wants?”

“I’m going to be married soon, Layla.”

Layla sighed. “You’re reading a letter, Flora, not running off to elope with the Princess of Obsidian.” Her face contorted a bit, a laugh escaping her lips. “Oh… Eloping with the Princess of Obsidian… That’s a good joke to make for anyone.”

“Layla, please. This isn’t a joking matter.” Flora glanced back down to the envelope, her fingers trailing over the scrawled names.

_It was calling to her. Tempting her. Beckoning for her to comply with whatever orders were written inside of it._

The princess shook her head, giving Flora a once over. “Are… You actually afraid of what’s in there?”

“No.” Flora paused. “Maybe.” She sighed. “I don’t know. I don’t know what she could want from me; if she’s just reaching out to be friendly because we kept each other company last week or if she’s wanting something else.”

“You’ll never know until you read it.” Layla reminded her, gesturing to the letter. “Of course, you don’t have to read it now, if you don’t want too. I was just curious.”

Flora gave a smile. “I know… And if I’m honest… I am too.” She carefully turned the envelope to her, thankful that she’d allowed Stella to give her a manicure before Bloom’s party. Her nails were able to open the envelope without damaging it; a simple letter awaiting to be read inside.

_Moment of truth._


	3. 3. Magnificently Cursed

  1. Magnificently Cursed



She held her cloak tight against her body, forcing herself not to shiver in the cool, autumn night wind.

Instead, she persevered through the woods, keeping her eyes open for the clearing she’d been directed toward. Her gaze (and lantern) cutting through the darkness, hoping to find a familiar face.

A soft laugh nearly had her jumping, a clapping of hands making her turn around to face who was making the noise.

“I was afraid you weren’t coming; but I’m glad to see you showed.” The lantern’s glow showed the familiar mischievous smile and the shining blue eyes of Princess Valkyrie. She waved her hand, dimming the lantern’s flames and instead lighting small fiery orbs around them.

“Much better.”

Flora gave a smile and a curtsey, setting her lantern down. “Thank you, for inviting me… Though I’m not sure what we’re doing here. Or why you wanted to see me.”

Valkyrie walked over toward a fallen log, gesturing for Flora to have a seat near her. “I thought you worth getting to know.” An honest answer. “And I had hoped you’d like to get to know me as well…” She paused, a bit of a forced smile coming to her lips. “Or has Princess Bloom told you what her family _thinks_ they _know_ about mine?”

Flora took the seat offered, smoothing her skirts so they wouldn’t get hung on the log. “I prefer making my own judgements instead of relying on those of others.”

Valkyrie’s face lit up, her eyes shining again and nose crinkling just so as she smiled. “I’m glad to hear it. Most from your Empire just assume the Hannes know-all and leave it at that.”

“I’ve been friends with Bloom long enough to know that sometimes they’re wrong.” Flora admitted, her mind drifting.

_They were the ones who wanted to try and bridge the gaps between the two empires. The ones pushing for…_

“Though I suppose that only answers one of my questions… The why you wanted to see me, question. But you never said why here?”

Valkyrie pressed a finger to her lips, gesturing toward the clearing.

Within moments the moon’s light shone on the flowers there, causing them to open up and show the most beautiful blossoms Flora had seen in years. Intricately detailed and colored petals that seemed to glow with the moon.

She heard herself gasping, Valkyrie giggling.

And she couldn’t help it.

She reached her hand toward the grove, her eyes closing as she _felt_ the flowers coming to life around her, whispering their first words into her mind. Their delight at their world. At their own beauty.

“I won’t lie… I may have had a friend of mine find out about you… Or at least, find out the basics. And one of those basics was that you’re Linphean. And a good friend of Bloom’s. I didn’t want you to worry about being seen in daylight with me, and I had a feeling you’d love to see the Moon Danes blooming.” Valkyrie’s voice cut through the high the flowers were sharing with Flora.

Flora opened her eyes, her heart pounding from the moment, a smile coming to her lips. “Thank you. For sharing this with me. They’re… They’re absolutely beautiful.”

“And I take it you’re having a good time hearing them as well?” Valkyrie smiled, one of her hand’s extended toward Flora.

She nodded, allowing her hand to slide into Valkyrie’s.

_A perfect fit. Warm and calloused. Was it her flames that caused them to be so rough? Or something else?_

“You… Mentioned wanting to get to know one another?”

“If that’s something you’re interested in. Otherwise, we can turn back now and head to our respective homes. We’ll never speak of this again.” She felt Valkyrie squeeze her hand softly. “I do hope that’s not what happens. But I will understand if it is.”

Flora turned herself to face Valkyrie more fully, a better way to speak face-to-face. “Tell me, Princess Valkyrie, what it’s like on your side of the Empires. And I’ll tell you what it’s like here. Maybe find some common ground?” She grinned.

Valkyrie mirrored her grin, those slightly too-sharp teeth showing. “I think that’s a fine way to start.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time seemed to fly.

They talked, and talked, and talked.

She’d told Valkyrie about her sister, their garden. Their sweet magiwolf Amarok. How she helped Princess Krystal with her magic. How she’d discovered her own. About her mother’s amazing skills in the kitchen and her father’s attempts at keeping humor alive in the kingdom.

How she absolutely adored the wonders in the other kingdoms as well, how visiting her friends often had her feeling like a tourist who just had to see the sites. About her own magic skills and the way plant-life has always seemed to call to her.

Some of her fondest memories with her little sister and Amarok.

Valkyrie had told her about the scrutiny she faced in her own empire for not being completely ‘traditional’. (She wasn’t one to wear dresses, not even at formal events. And she’d refused to subject herself to an arranged marriage, citing that her parents had married for love and that she would too. And that should she marry, it would be to a _woman_.)

About her familiar, Cheshire. About the love of swords and sword fighting she shared with her father and the nights she spent watching the stars with her mother.

So different from what the others had told her about those from Bellan Empire. (Not just Valkyrie, but her family sounded… So lovely as well.)

_She wasn’t callous and cruel for the sake of it. Nor did she appear to be blood thirsty or driven by hurt or to hurt._

_She wasn’t moral-less. Or crude. Or a liar._

_Valkyrie was… Honest, funny, somewhat of a scholar. Though she did have her moments of temper-flaring and moments where she’d allowed her Draconic Magic to do the talking for her…_

_But those tended to be in instances where she felt she had no choice…_

“What is it?” Valkyrie asked, forcing Flora to realize she’d been staring. “Did I say something wrong?”

Flora shook her head, pushing her hair back. “No. No. I just…” She worried her lip, trying to decide how _honest_ she should be. “Was thinking.”

Valkyrie tilted her head, ice blue eyes seeming to gaze over her glasses so they’d be directly on Flora’s. “And just what were you thinking of?”

“How different you are… Compared to what I’ve heard.”

Valkyrie gave a slow nod, a soft ‘ah’ coming from her lips. “You’ll come to find, Flora, that many of us aren’t at all like the stories people tell of us. People tend to rewrite what happens, what’s said, in an attempt to humanize or demonize someone else. Or to save their own skins.”

Flora paused, her hands resting on her lap. “And… Are you one of them?”

“Aren’t we all?” Valkyrie challenged. “After all, you don’t act at all how my ladies and guardsmen assumed you would be. That’s the problem with assuming, I suppose.” She chuckled, moving to stand and stretch her arms. “Assumptions make asses of all involved.”

“What did they say about me?” Flora asked, then stopping to shake her head, waving her hands. “Actually, I probably don’t need to know. Or want to…”

Valkyrie laughed. “Smart move.” She extended her hand to Flora, helping her up when she took it. “Most of it was just speculation, and none of it true.”

She kissed Flora’s hand, giving her a wink. “And as much as I hate to say it, it’s getting late. I have a feeling neither of us turn into pumpkins, but I’d like not to have the Linphean guard on my ass as I head back to Obsidian.”

Flora felt herself flush and laugh. “And I don’t need the Obsidian guard after _me_.”

“You don’t.” Valkyrie kept hold of Flora’s hand. “I’d like to do this again, Flora… If you don’t mind.”

“I’d lov-Like that.” Flora grinned. “Very much.”

Valkyrie smiled and rose up on her tiptoes, pressing a kiss to Flora’s cheek. “I’ll see you again.”

Flora could feel her face turning red, could feel the heat on her cheeks. But before she could utter a word or voice her confusion, the Obsidian Princess was gone.

Disappeared into the winds, just a puff of smoke left.

_Dragons’ she was in trouble._


	4. 4. Putting Roots In My Dreamland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sort of a time-skip/montage chapter. I see it taking place over the course of a few months. Particularly from October to December.

  1. Putting Roots In My Dreamland



She should have stopped it. She should have told Valkyrie from the start about her engagement, about her duty to Linphea and Rot.

But she couldn’t bring herself to do so, not when reading the Princess’s letters warmed her heart or when seeing the shine in those beautiful eyes and the genuineness of her smile.

So, she continued their meetings. Continued writing letters and speaking to one another through magic mirrors and crystal balls.

Continued lying to her family about where she was going and who she’d been talking too. Continued to lie to her friends about the letters and the reason she found herself grinning more than someone in an arranged marriage should.

It was hard to keep quiet, hard to conceal what going on and where she’d sneak off too, but… What choice did she have?

Valkyrie was the Princess of Obsidian, future Dragon of the Bellan Empire. A woman who had already made a name and reputation for herself that was larger than she was tall.

And Flora?

Flora was arranged to be married to the Ambassador of Rot. To be part of his life. To be his partner. She had to do her part to keep Linphea safe, and to keep peace between the empires. She was part of a movement. She couldn’t let everyone down.

 _But damn if she didn’t think about it; running off and never looking back. To learn more about the Bellan Empire. About Valkyrie and her family and_ -

“Flora… You need to pay attention! We’re discussing your wedding dress right now!” Her mother chastised, moving to sit in front of Flora, a hand cupping her cheek. “Are you feeling alright? Are you sick?”

“She is looking a little pale…” The dressmaker agreed, releasing her hold on the mannequin and fabric. “We can reschedule, easily. I know winter tends to make your people… Nauseous.” _Why would she make such a-_

_Right. She’s from Solaria…_

“I’m fine, Mother. Mrs. Filaen. I just need to get some air. Please?” Flora glanced between the two women. “Maybe a glass of water.”

Alyssa nodded, turning to the dressmaker. “She’ll be back in half an hour. Long enough to see if you do feel better. In the meantime, we can discuss the bridesmaids’ dresses.”

“I have a lovely violet shade I think we’ll work well for that.” Mrs. Filaen grinned, moving to grab her design book.

Flora bowed out, making her way out of the side corridors and toward the gardens. _The only place to get true peace._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How did it get this far?

How did _they_ get this far? When had they _fallen_ so deep?

_Dammit she was engaged! This was…_

_Well… Was it truly wrong when she felt nothing for her ‘husband-to-be’ and felt_ everything _for her?_

And dammit if this was wrong… Why did it feel so _right?_

Valkyrie had taken advantage of being taller while standing on the log, had brought Flora to her and cupped her face and…

She’d kissed Flora.

And Flora had found herself kissing back, her arms wrapping around the smaller woman and keeping her close.

_Smoke. There was a hint of smoke around Valkyrie. Lips a tad chapped but…_

_It felt right._

_It struck down to her soul, warmed her._

They’d pulled away, breathless, Valkyrie’s glasses fogged and smudged and her balance on the log nearly lost.

Flora helped her down, both of them having a breathless laugh. “That was-”

“Not part of the plan, I’m assuming?” Flora teased, watching as the witch pulled a cloth from her coat to clean her glasses.

Valkyrie’s cheeks turned a soft green, nearly hidden by her purple locks as she kept her gaze toward the snowy ground. “Completely part of the plan, actually…” She took a pause as she put her glasses back into place, her gaze holding Flora’s.

“Granted, I had thought of waiting a little longer… But after that impromptu snowball fight you started… I couldn’t help myself.” Valkyrie admitted. “I care deeply for you. I’m not sure if I’d say ‘love’ is in the equation yet… But I wouldn’t be surprised if that’s what this became.”

She walked forward, taking Flora’s hands in hers. _Warm. So amazingly warm._ “I have enjoyed getting to know you these past few months. And I have adored seeing your smile and reading your letters. Listening to your laugh. And it’s something I’d like to continue… On a more permanent basis.”

Flora flushed. “Courting?”

Valkyrie gave a bit of a wry smile. “That’s one term. Yes.” She squeezed Flora’s hands before letting them go. “I won’t make you answer me today. I know it would… Shock many of your friends, as it would shock many of mine. Not to mention the navigation of our empires… But I would like for you to think about it, sincerely… And let me know.”

And just as she has done many times before, she had disappeared before Flora could say anything else.

_Courting._

_Being courted by…_

Oh what in the Dragons’ names has she gotten herself into?


	5. 5. Tarnished, But So Grand

  1. Tarnished, But So Grand



Flora could see her friends talking and excitedly discussing dresses and themes and wedding gifts. Hairstyles, flowers, the music. But she couldn’t _hear them_.

Not really.

The only voices echoing in her mind were her own and Valkyrie’s. Their late-night talks, their magic mirror discussions, their crystal ball chats… And the kiss-

“Flora, I know this isn’t exactly what you’d hoped for when it came to a wedding, but you do need to _participate_.” Stella snapped, her arms crossed and cloth fabrics dangling from her hands. “How else am I supposed to make sure that _this_ part of it all is a dream-come true?”

Flora frowned, eyes glossing over the fabrics and images conjured by Stella, Bloom, and Layla. The details for a true Linphean wedding. Wasted.

“You can’t.” She found her voice, looking straight at Stella. “This whole situation is a complete nightmare-scenario.” Flora stood up from the table, arms wrapping around herself. “I’m being married off to someone I barely know. And if that wasn’t bad enough, the information I’ve found on him isn’t…” She swallowed, feeling herself tense.

_Files on Anagan and his ‘brothers’ were redacted. Heavily…_

_But Tecna, Dragons’ Bless Tecna, was good at what she did. She’d found so many disciplinary forms and threats to have him and his brothers removed from office. Found where Dragon Valtor had started keeping them on a short leash in fear of showing_ his _true power to them._

_The lives they ruined. The people hurt…_

“He’s not a good person.” She looked over to Bloom, a feeling of betrayal washing over her. “And your parents and the King and Queen of Linphea actually think he’s a good match _for me_? That this union will be _good_ for anyone?!” Tears streamed down her face, her body shaking. “What good could possibly come from this?! Not to mention how it means I can’t even be with the person I _want_ to be with!”

Flora mentally swore, having not intended to say that last part. But when Layla rushed to Flora’s side, wrapping her arms around the taller woman, and started to squeeze her softly, started to whisper to her, she realized the others hadn’t caught her statement.

“Flora… It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.”

Bloom’s eyes had widened, tears in her own eyes. “You think my parents ever _consult_ _me?_ I was just as shocked as you were when I found out!” Bloom’s hands clenched into fists, flames flickering around her fingertips. “I tried to ask why, I tried to find a way out of it for you…”

“But the truth is, I couldn’t change their minds. And I couldn’t change Daphne’s either.” She swallowed. “I don’t know why, but they felt that you could maybe tamper him down. Rein him in.” Bloom shook her head. “But it’s not my fault you’re in this mess, I’m just trying to make it easier on you.”

“Yeah. You honestly think any of us want to planning this? That any of us would want to see you marry some backwater, black magic user from the Bellan Empire? No. But we don’t have the power to change any of that. So we’re trying to just-” Stella had started.

“Trying to just cover it up with nice bows and pretty ribbons and pray it all works out?” Flora jabbed. “Right. And how’d that go for your parents?” She looked to Bloom. “Or yours? Or Prince Sky’s?”

She glanced to Layla. “In fact, I’m pretty sure Layla’s parents are the only ones who had a positive arranged marriage. The only ones who actually fell in-love with another.” Flora tugged herself loose from Layla, headed for the door.

“I just… I can’t right now.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat on the garden bench, tenderly running her fingers over the petals of the Swallowtail Bush, her mind wandering about.

The flowers were regaling her with stories and telling her about their day, trying to help her shut off her thoughts for the moment. Trying to help her heal. “Your guard said I’d find you here.” A familiar voice spoke.

Flora turned, forcing herself to smile as Tecna came up the steps, her eyes catching onto the manilla file in-hand. “Thank you again for this… I know it was short notice.”

“Well, you did give me quite the incentive. And I might have a soft side for women trying to gain independence.” Tecna gave a smile, handing over the file. “It should all be there… But be warned, I couldn’t get a translated version… So, it’s all still in Obsidinite.”

Flora held tightly to the file. “I’m sure it’ll be everything I need.” She chanced a glance to Tecna. “And I’m assured this was all done discreetly?”

Zenithians were considered neutrals between the two Empires, which made it easy for the information-gatherers who lived there to stay in-business. Tecna, and most of her family, were in said business. (Along with a few patents for inventions that have been true life-savers in the Empires…)

“I’m not even here right now.” Tecna winked, snapping her fingers.

And with that snap, a small strike of lightning seemed to go through her, making her disappear. All that was left in the garden was Flora, her file, and her plants.

_Perfect._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trying to read the papers Tecna had gotten her was… Difficult.

Obsidinite and Dominian were two of the oldest languages in the world, and two of the hardest to learn if you weren’t a native speaker. So many ways to say the same thing but with varied tones, and at least three different ways of referring to oneself within the confines of just one instance.

And trying to use her crystal ball to help with the translation wasn’t making things any easier. In fact, it seemed to make things harder.

_What the hell was she even trying to prove? That a princess should get first dibs on her instead of some Ambassador who was one mistake away from losing his title? That she wasn’t even a qualifying solution to such a powerful union?_

_Knock. Knock._

Flora tried not to jump as she stuffed the papers under her bed as quickly as possible, glancing up as Layla entered her room. “I… I thought you’d left when Stella and Bloom did?”

“I thought about it, but I figured after you’d cooled off, you’d need someone to talk too.” Layla grinned, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. “And our parents said it’d be good for us to have a little sleepover and ‘reconnect’ since we’ve both been busy planning our…”

“Weddings?” Flora finished the thought, raising up. She could feel her face flushing, her mind replaying her earlier actions. “I need to apologize to Bloom and Stella… Soon. I didn’t… I shouldn’t have blown up like that.”

Layla shrugged, moving her skirts around to sit cross-legged. “Honestly, I don’t think they blame you. This whole situation’s been hard on all of us and someone was bound to explode at some point.” Layla paused. “Though my money had been on Bloom having the blow-up… She just found out that she’s now engaged into Prince Sky from Eraklyon and she’s livid.”

Flora frowned. “Wasn’t he engaged to Princess Diaspro?”

“He was. Until they found that she’d tried to poison her older brother. Apparently, she wasn’t happy with the whole ‘only a princess, never a true queen’ thing and thought she’d make a better ruler for her kingdom than her brother and… Yeah.” Layla shook her head. “Which, she’s always had issues… I blame her mother for them. Queen Ruby has always been so… Perfectionistic. To the point of taking over every part of Diaspro’s life…”

Flora shook her head, giving a hum as she pulled her legs up to her chest. “Parents and their expectations…”

“No kidding.” Layla sighed. “Though I’ve got to say, I have been lucky in that department.”

“I have too…” Flora closed her eyes tight, biting her lip. “And they have been so incredible during all of this… I know they hate it almost as much as I do.”

Layla placed a hand on Flora’s. “No one wants to put their kid with a maniac.” One of her fingers tapped Flora’s hand. “If only we knew someone who could set things right… Someone with influence and power and had a liking to you.”

Flora frowned, looking up to see Layla’s smirk. “What are you talking about, Layla?” The other woman chuckled, moving to pull something out of her dress’s hidden pockets. _Layla had always made sure her dresses had hidden pockets, just in case._

Flora felt herself tense; her gaze stuck to the letter in Layla’s hands. _A letter she could have sworn she destroyed after reading and replying to it._

“Layla… I…”

“Save it.” Layla smiled, holding the letter tightly. It started to decay in her hands, water damaging it from the edges to the center. “I’m not going to tell, and I’m not going to judge.” She took Flora’s hands in hers. “I am, however, going to implore you to seek her help in this. She _can_ overrule Anagan if she’s allowed too.”

“You assume she-”

“Do you honestly think she’d be risking her own Empire talking behind her back about you if she didn’t feel you were worth it?” Layla asked. “Because I don’t.”

Flora bit her lip.

_Valkyrie had been sincere with her. Had even opened up about wanting more, had asked for her to consider them to be more._

_But would… It actually work out? Would it be the right thing to do? Or would she claim her hands were tied and there be nothing more that can be done?_

“I… I’ll consider.” Flora finally said. “I’ll consider telling her.”

Layla squeezed her hands. “Good, because I feel like she’s the answer you’ve been looking for in all of this.”

Flora found herself smiling. “I hope so. Dragons, I hope so.”


	6. 6. He Wants What's Only Yours

  1. He Wants What’s Only Yours



“Incredible, isn’t it?” Flora felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, the air within her trying not to escape too loudly.

An arm wrapped itself around her waist, a strong-feeling body pressed against her back. They were watching the same thing she was; servants starting to decorate and liven up the reception hall for the upcoming wedding.

_A winter wedding; a bad omen, according to her grandmother. It meant the death of love and a fast-approaching avalanche of events that would smother all involved._

“I suppose so, though we seem to be going more by Linphean traditions… My mother says she’s had difficulties finding any of Rot’s traditions.” Flora forced herself to speak, her voice level.

Anagan chuckled, his hand on her tightening. “Don’t worry about my traditions, Flora. I’m not.” He pulled her close, his breath near on her neck.

_Wrong. This felt so wrong._

“We’re not married yet.” She started trying to extricate herself from him, forcing a laugh to make it seem light-hearted. “I wouldn’t want a scandal started.”

“Of course. I’d _hate_ to do anything to ruin your honor or the honor of the Linphean Kingdom.” Anagan tilted his head, giving a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes as he bowed. “I only wonder if… A certain young woman is aware of what’s at stake for you.”

Flora tried to keep her face neutral, allowing her head to tilt and her eyebrows to knit. “I beg your pardon?”

Anagan carefully tilted her chin up, making her look him in the eyes. “I know you’ve been slipping around, Flora. And if I didn’t want so badly for this to work, I’d expose you for a fraud and a harlot.” His voice was low, threatening. “But I want _you_ and I want _this_ to work. And I’m not exactly a virgin myself.”

He gave a smile at that, looking her over before letting her go. “So I’m willing to overlook your indiscretions. For now.” Anagan extended his hand to hers, taking it and squeezing harshly. “I’m willing to overlook it all… However, if I find that you’re still seeing her, I will expose you and take you and your kingdom for all it’s worth.”

Pulling her close by the hand, he whispered into her ear. “Do I make myself clear?”

Flora swallowed, her body shaking. She gave a nod, forcing herself not to cry. “Yes. I… I understand. I understand perfectly.”

“Good.” He gave a laugh, as if he’d told a grand joke. He kissed her on the cheek, disappearing off the stairwell.

Flora let herself fall to the floor, her breathing coming in fast as her body shook. Tears streaming down her face, messing up her makeup.

She heard footsteps rushing over to her, voices trying to urge her to stand, to speak. One voice, her mother’s she believes, questioning the angry red marks on her sides and chin. But she couldn’t find her voice. Or her calm.

_Even the plants were calling out to her, some who had seen what had happened urging her to speak up to the others around her._

But she couldn’t… She couldn’t find the words. Couldn’t tell them how she’d been unfaithful. Or with whom she’d been seeing. Or the threats of her future husba-

Of him.

His threats. No…

Promises. They were promises. His record would attest for that.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flora had been sent to her room to rest, her ‘panic’ chalked up to wedding nerves. (Though she could see the worry in her mother’s eyes, how she’d been silently urging for Flora to speak up.)

She still felt sickly. Too warm, too cold, too much of everything. And… Yet… Empty. She felt empty.

Crashing.

Was this crashing?

_What a fine mess she was in. How could she ever live this down? What if it all came out anyway? What if he lied to her?_

_Or…_

It was a long shot. A real long shot. A Hail to the Dragons.

Flora grabbed her stationary and a pen, writing down a time and place, and a request for a listening ear and open mind. “Please let this work.” She prayed, sealing the envelope and casting a spell to send it through the crystal ball she had, hoping it'd reach it's destination in time.

Palace Obsidian.


	7. 7. I'd Live And Die For Moments That We Stole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And feeling so much better. (I was kinda sick... But now I'm feeling able to write, so here we go!)

  1. I’d Live and Die For Moments That We Stole



She paced around the clearing, her cloak snug against her. Her body was on high alert, listening for any sign that her visitor would arrive.

Any moment now…

Probably before the snow started to heavily fall.

Right?

_Unless… She’s already decided that Flora had moved on and had done the same… Or she never got the letter. Or…_

“I do apologize for being late. I had to give my escorts the runaround.” A familiar voice rang through the woods, making Flora pause and grin.

She rushed to Valkyrie, wrapping her arms around her in a hug, grinning when she felt Valkyrie’s wrapping around her too. “I’m so glad you showed.”

“I’m glad you summoned me.” Valkyrie pulled away, her grin dropping as she looked Flora over. “Have you been crying? What’s wrong? Was I _that_ late?” Her voice was laden with concern, eyes gazing to Flora’s arms. “Who did that?” Her voice had changed a bit with question, her tone deepening and her eyes… A flame seemed to ignite in her irises.

Flora bit her lip, turning from Valkyrie. _Where did she start? What would Valkyrie say? Will… Will she hate her?_

“I… Have something to confess to you, something that I should have said months ago.” Flora went and sat on the nearby log, brushing the snow off and carefully sitting around her skirts. “Please, take a seat.”

Valkyrie hesitated, warily looking at Flora. _Was she hurting? She seemed like she’d been stung._ “I’ll stand, if you don’t mind.”

Flora nodded, putting her hands in her lap, focusing her gaze on them. “I am engaged. Not by choice, but by duty.” She swallowed. “And if I’m being honest… I’m afraid of him.”

She heard boots stomping in the snow near her and looked up to see Valkyrie taking a seat beside her. Her glasses couldn’t hide the concern in those icy eyes, or the flames threatening to overtake them.

Valkyrie extended her hands to Flora, lacing their fingers together. _Warm. Warmth started to spread around her, the snow and chill in the air no longer phasing her a bit._ “Who is he and what has he done to you?”

“He’s… Someone you probably know. Anagan Inal, the Ambassador from Rot.” Flora worried her lip. “I’m not sure of the details, other than what was discussed with me, but our Empires feel that to bring some promise of peace, intermarriages are key. And my marriage to Anagan is supposed to be the first.” She shook her head, feeling the tears starting to form.

_She could still feel his breath on her neck, his grip on her body. Could hear the whispered threats in her ear._

“He said he knew… About us. That he wasn’t bothered, but that if it didn’t stop, he’d start trouble for Linphea. And I know that he’s supposed to be my husband, that I’m supposed to trust him, but I sent for information through a Zenithian that I know and the things I found about him…”

She was openly crying now, her body nearly caving in on itself. Her hands were released, but her body was soon enveloped by warm arms holding her close, her head guided to shoulders that seemed far stronger than they first appeared.

Fingers ran through her hair, soothing her. “Flora. Flora, I need you to look at me for a moment.”

Flora did her best, glancing up to see Valkyrie’s face.

_She did have fires in her eyes, her body had become taunt. But she was fighting it, as if trying to stay soft for Flora’s sake._

“Anagan Inal… That’s who you said, right? And that this was something proposed from both Empires?”

Flora gave a slow nod, not trusting her voice. Valkyrie soothed her hands through Flora’s hair, keeping her voice low and steady. “Have his usual cohorts been around him during all of this?”

Again, Flora nodded.

Valkyrie pursed her lips for a moment before they morphed into an ‘I can’t believe this’ smile. She carefully cupped Flora’s face, pressing a kiss to her forehead before looking her in the eyes again. “Flora… I need you to speak up for this next question. It's important to me. The _most_ important." A pause. "Do you trust me?”

_Did she trust Valkyrie?_

_How could she not? They’ve already been through so much together. Have been keeping each other’s secrets._

“With everything I have.” Her voice was shaky, but she got the words out.

Another kiss, hands gently wiping her tears away. “Then don’t worry about how this is going to go. Just trust me, and don’t say any vows or make any promises to him. Deflect.” She paused. “Though, I have a feeling what I have planned won’t take long. When was your wedding scheduled?”

“First of January…”

Valkyrie grinned, showing those (even sharper appearing than normal) teeth. “Then I have plenty of time.” Her hands dropped to Flora’s, giving them a squeeze. “I’ll be back, Flora. And this will all be over. I promise.”

She stood, making her way toward deeper end of the woods. She paused, as if a thought had just occurred to her. “And Flora… I don’t want you to think I expect anything from this. I’m doing this purely for your benefit and for reasons related to my Empire. Do _not_ feel as if you owe me anything.”

Flora gave out a shaky laugh. “That’ll be hard to do, considering I feel I’m going to owe you everything for this.”

Valkyrie shook her head, a chuckle escaping her lips. “Trust me, you’ll owe me absolutely nothing.”

A puff of smoke, and she was gone. And like some sort of thief, all of the heat that had been the clearing seemed to disappear with her.

Flora wiped at her face, cleaning the rest of her tears away, hoping she’d be able to cover this up by saying the chill had reddened her face.

She stood, a smile coming to her lips.

_Lighter. She felt lighter than she had in months. It was out there. All out in the open. No more coverups. No more alibis._

A song bird flew overhead, a lovely melody playing as it soared the skies.

Flora grinned, watching the bird and listening to its song. _A good omen of things to come, a song bird still going strong in the middle of winter._


	8. 8. The Time Is Near

  1. The Time Is Near



“But I’m not hungry! Can’t we play just a little longer? Please, Momma. Flora?” Miele pleaded, her lip pouted and bright eyes shimmering with unshed tears. (A ploy to get her way. One that was, unfortunately, a decent one.)

Alyssa chuckled, ruffling her younger daughter’s hair before fixing her barrettes back into place. “If we wish to keep our strength up and our health wonderful, Miele, we have to eat dinner.”

“And you know Daddy and Nana Rose like for us all to eat together. It’s what makes dinner special and brings us so close as a family.” Flora reminded, smiling as she gestured to where Amarok was chasing after a few snowflakes, his gait slower than normal. “Not to mention, Amarok needs his dinner too. We wouldn’t want him wasting away.”

Miele sighed. “Fine.” She took Flora and Alyssa’s hands into her own. “I guess I _am_ a little hungry…”

“That’s my girl.” Alyssa grinned, looking over toward Amarok. She gave a whistle, the one with that twang at the end.

The magiwolf ceased chasing, his ears twisting as he heard Alyssa’s call again. In no time at all, he’d started rushing toward her and the girls, giving excited nips and barks as they started for the manor.

Just up the stone path, passed the winter gardens, around the fountain.

They’d walked in silence, aside from their laughs at Amarok’s antics and the squeals he elicited from Miele and Flora. Until Miele made them stop, her hands tugging theirs to slow down. “What’s wrong?” Alyssa asked, kneeling to Miele’s height.

Miele glanced to Flora, those tears coming back to her eyes. They were different this time though, no longer part of a ploy to play longer, but honest tears. She rushed past Alyssa, hugging tight to Flora and her skirts, letting her tears fall. “Miele?” Flora’s voice was a whisper as she bent to comfort her sister, holding her close.

Her mother gave her a worried look, Flora doing her best to shrug, unsure what had gotten into her sister. And Amarok…

He’d trotted close to where the sisters were, trying to nose into the hug so he could comfort Miele.

“I… I know I’m not supposed to talk about it or be upset about it… I know it’s supposed to be a good thing… But…” Miele was crying hard. “I don’t want you to get married. I don’t want to have dinners without you or have to be in the garden alone. I don’t want you to leave us.”

Flora swallowed, feeling tears in her own eyes at that. “Miele…” She held her sister close, her own eyes shutting tight to try and prevent them from falling. “I don’t either… I don’t either.”

Another set of arms wrapped around them. Alyssa’s. “None of us want this Miele… But it’s not up to us.” Their mother’s voice tried to be warm, full of reason and hope. “All we can do is pray that this is a good thing.”

Miele clutched tighter, sobbing softly. “But he’s scary and so is his friends. He… He’s not right for Flora or for us.” Another cry. “He’s just taking her away.”

Alyssa’s arms on them tightened, as if trying to shield them from the world. “It’s going to turn out just fine, Miele. We have to have faith.” An edge was in her mother’s voice, one she hadn’t heard before. “If you can’t have faith in the dragons, have faith in me and your father. Okay? Because I promise, we _will not_ let anything happen to you or your sister.”

They stayed there for a bit, holding tight to one another, comforting each other. (Fighting the shock of Alyssa’s promise, the threat very clear in her tone.)

And once Miele wasn’t crying and Flora wasn’t shaking, their mother let a quick spell wash over them, fixing hers and Flora’s makeup and removing the evidence left on Miele’s face that she’d been crying.

_Wouldn’t want to upset your father or grandmother, now would we?_

Back up the pathway they went, allowing their guards to close up their winter gardens and weave the protective spells around their home.

Prepared to have what could be one of their last family dinners…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering in through the side hall, they maneuvered toward their dining hall (which was more of a simple room with just a few extra tables, nothing quite as extravagant as the one at Castle Evergreen).

Alyssa had ushered them into the kitchenette first, simply to wash off and take off their snow-covered cloaks and shoes, not wanting the staff to clean up any extra mess. (And it gave her a chance to make sure Amarok’s bowl was filled and that he had been led to his dinner so he wouldn’t attempt to bother theirs.)

Flora had walked into the dining hall first, expecting to see what she always did: dinner set out and well-made by their staff, her father and grandmother waiting for her, Miele, and their mother, and perhaps a few friends of her parents or grandmother would be over for some sort of business or card game.

This time, she’d stopped in her tracks, trying to take in the sight.

“Flora, why aren’t you already having a-” her mother had started to ask, her question caught as she saw what had given her daughter pause.

Rhodos and Rose were in their usual places, confused and concerned expressions on their faces. (If the crinkles near their eyes and the way they seemed to be shifting in their seats was anything to go by.)

And in the doorway, a courier from King Daedalous and Queen Rachel. “Glad to see we’re all here now.” The courier spoke, giving a bit of a smile.

“May I ask what business you have here?” Alyssa asked, looking toward Rhodos, “or has my husband already asked you that?”

“Already asked, Dear. But he wouldn’t say anything until you and the girls returned.” Rhodos sat up a little straighter. “But now that we’re all here…?”

“Right.” The courier pulled a letter from his pocket. “The King and Queen wish for you to join them tomorrow morning. The matter is regarding Lady Flora’s engagement.” The courier put the letter back. “They didn’t give me any other details… Only that it would be in everyone’s best interest for you not to be late.”

Rhodos gave a slow nod. “We wouldn’t dream of it.” He extended his hand, gesturing toward the door. “Mr. Nolai will escort you out.”

Nolai had appeared once called, a slight smile on his face as he extended his own hand toward the courier. “This way, sir.”

The courier nodded, saying his goodbyes as he left, that hint of a smirk still on his lips.

Once they were sure he was gone, the questions started being asked.

Why would they suddenly need an audience about Flora’s engagement? Had something happened? Where they going to try and push up the date? (Dragons, she hoped not.)

Had Anagan died? (She wouldn’t be that lucky. And she really shouldn’t be hoping for someone’s death… That was unbecoming.)

Had Anagan had a change of heart? (Again, she was never that lucky. And she’d hate to think of another girl in her shoes, being forced to marry someone so apparently vile.)

_Dragons… Maybe… Maybe…_

_Maybe Valkyrie had come through? This had to be something on her end, right?_

_But the courier never mentioned anything about the Bellan Empire…_

_But maybe…_


	9. 9. Gonna Burn This House To The Ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've written in a while...
> 
> Also, exposition/dialogue heavy. And Political/Espionage stuff. Sort of... I'll just let the chapter tell you.

  1. Gonna Burn This House To The Ground



It was still dark out when Flora and her parents traveled to Castle Evergreen; the few birds around barely chirping themselves awake, the sun just starting to rise.

She hadn’t slept well the night before, and neither had her parents if their faces were anything to go by. Her mother’s normally bright eyes seemed sullen, her father’s body taut instead of relaxed.

And they hadn’t had breakfast, instead wanting to hurry and find out why they’d been summoned by the King and Queen. Why her impending marriage was being called into focus.

They didn’t speak, instead watching as the scenery changed in their carriage as they approached the castle.

Despite the snow and chill around the kingdom, Castle Evergreen’s entrance gardens were lovely and extravagant. Large blossoming flowers and fragrant trees, neatly trimmed hedges and topiary animals.

A lovely sight.

“Is… Are those Night Mares?” her father spoke suddenly, peeking out of the carriage window. Alyssa and Flora both looked, trying to contain their gasps.

Sure enough, standing plain as day by the castle’s entrance before being led away, were Obsidian Night Mares.

Large and powerful horses in varying shades of midnight black and sky blue, all with red gleaming eyes, and, if the rumors were true, had the ability to track down anyone by the smell of fear.

And leading them back toward the stables was someone they hadn’t seen before. A woman with black and white hair and wearing a guard uniform. (From the Bellan Empire, if the insignia was anything to go by, the Dark Dragon.)

“I never noticed Anagan having a team of Night Mares before…”

“I don’t think those are Anagan’s dear… Their harnesses had gemstones encrusted around them. Dragon Valtor and Empress Griffin have to be here.”

Flora gestured for her parents to take another look, toward the other side of the entrance. “I think our Dragon and Emperor are here too.”

Dominian Light Walkers, large white- and cream-colored horses with wings, were being led off by a man with short whitened hair and a long beard, wearing a guardsman uniform from Domino. (Hagen. He had to be Hagen.)

Alyssa took a deep breath, her hands reaching to clasp Flora’s. “I don’t know what this is all about, Flora, but I want you to know that your father and I _will_ protect you. Understand?”

Flora gave a quick nod, bracing herself as their carriage was opened. She and her mother were helped out of it, her father trailing behind. And then they were led up to the entrance, on their way to the throne room.

_And to face whatever was coming their way._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normally Flora loved the throne room in the castle.

It was always so lush with the rarest flowers and the loveliest vines. Small trees and bushes accenting the doorways and the conference areas. Hanging potted plants and mushrooms able to sit atop. A jungle of beauty.

But at this moment…

It seemed too small and the plants were screaming at her about the changes, warning her of the anger they could sense from Marion and Valtor. (And Emperor Oritel and Empress Griffin, though they weren’t as worried about them since they didn’t have power over flames.)

Marion and Oritel were in formal attire; the Dragon’s fiery hair intricately braided to resemble a living flame while she wore her golden dress, and the Emperor wore his crested armor. Both having their crowns affixed just so.

_And both radiating a feeling of rage she had never felt from them before. Never in all her years being friends with Bloom._

_Marion’s eyes… They had flames just ready to burst from them. And the way her gloves weren’t sitting right on her hands… Was she going to shift?_

And then the more frightening scene: Dragon Valtor and Empress Griffin. Blonde hair was braided back, a suit that appeared to have armored patches, the Dark Dragon crest unmistakable. The Empress had her hair intricately braided away into a sort of bun, her dress more simplistic than Dragon Marion’s, but one she wore well.

_And Valtor’s eyes… If Marion was a flame about to burst, he was a full-on inferno about to ignite._

She did manage to find it in herself to give a quick smile and breath of relief when she noticed Valkyrie at her parents’ side, her posture and body stiff. (Though she did reciprocate the smile, giving a bit of a wink in Flora’s direction.)

_So this was part of her plan…_

In the center was King Daedalous and Queen Rachel, both trying their best to show neutrality in their features.

They walked further into the throne room, making sure to give their bows and curtseys to all sets of rulers. (No need in starting trouble. Not yet.)

“Do you know why you were called here today?” Daedalous asked, standing up from his throne.

“We were told it had to do with our daughter’s engagement.” Rhodos answered, his voice calm. “Has something happened?”

“Has the plan changed…?” Alyssa asked, her arms wrapping around one of Rhodos’. A comforting hold.

Valtor gave a slight shrug, his movement quick and sudden. “Something like that… Though I feel we should wait a few more moments before getting into it.” He glanced over to Griffin. “How long until they arrive?”

“Ediltrude already alerted me. They’ll be in soon.” She gave a similar smile to one she’d seen Valkyrie use a time or two. “And then they’ll be trapped with us.”

_Trapped?_

Flora found herself frowning, her parents both sharing a look of confusion. “What’s… Going on?”

“It’ll become clear soon, Lord Rhodos.” Marion spoke up, that anger just barely tamed in her voice. “I promise.”

A few moments of silence, that was all it took before they could hear footsteps coming up into the throne room.

“I apologize for running late, King Daedalous, but my associates and I were-” Anagan rattled on, up until he saw Valtor and Marion.

Anagan, Duman, Gantlos, and Ogron all seemed shocked to the Dragons and their spouses, their bodies tensing up. Ogron walked in front of the other three, the first to recover. “My Dragon, Dragon of Light.” He bowed to Valtor and Marion. “To what do we owe the pleasure of your visits?”

Valtor gave a smile, one that had Flora’s blood run cold. Too-sharp teeth showing in the smile, his head tilted just so. “Well, when I heard about the upcoming wedding that I apparently put together, I just had to see how it was going.”

“He always did enjoy being hands-on with his works.” Griffin threw out there, her arms crossed. “When were you going to tell us, Anagan?”

All four ambassadors shared a look.

 _Busted._ Whispered the plants to Flora. _They’re busted._

Rhodos frowned. “Wait? You had no idea about the wedding? I thought you and Dragon Marion were the ones who set it up with King Daedalous?”

Valtor shook his head. “Neither my wife, nor I have been involved in any wedding planning. Least of all, planning a wedding alongside Dragon Marion.” He gave a low growl. “And if I were going to arrange a wedding, it wouldn’t be to someone who’s under investigation.”

Flora felt her heart nearly stop.

A lie.

She’d been lied to…

She…

What?

“How did this happen?” Alyssa broke her silence, face red and angered. “How is it that we’ve been planning for a wedding if no wedding had even been arranged in the first place?”

Marion glanced over to Anagan. “Want to break it down for us, Anagan? How you and your _brothers_ over there tried to con the Empires?”

Oritel tapped where he had his sword sheathed. “And I’d tell the truth, if I were you. Your pitiful lives may be dependent on it.”

Flora watched as Anagan turned on Ogron, jabbing a finger at him. “You said this was fool-proof! You said that no one would find out!” He half-yelled.

Ogron grabbed Anagan by the shoulders, giving him a shake. “I had everything planned out. You’re the one who bungled it.” He shoved Anagan to Gantlos, the blonde shaking his head.

“It wasn’t going to hurt anyone. I just happened to think with all the fighting between the Empires, an intermarriage would have been useful in keeping the peace. I had hopes this would help our… Records.” Ogron gestured to himself and the other three. “But I couldn’t bring it to my Dragon’s attention because he was worried about the Ice Kingdom…”

“So, I just borrowed one of the Bellan Empire seals and started writing to Marion and King Daedalous. I picked Linphea due to its habit of being more… Neutral despite being in the Hannes’ Empire. No one was going to get hurt.”

“Are you sure that’s the story you want to go with?” Griffin asked. “Think it over carefully. And remember that we have informants everywhere.” She tapped her nails against one of the pillars. “Is that your final answer?”

Duman glowered. “We were trying to make regain what we lost. Our respect. Our power. Our authority.” He looked over to where Valtor was. “You took that from us over a few minor indiscretions. We had to rectify it.”

“Duman. Shut up.” Ogron glared the pink haired man down. “We don’t owe them anything.”

Anagan was shaking, his body causing small gusts of wind around him. “It was going fine. It was all going just fine…” He looked up at Flora, glowering at her.

_Run._

She didn’t even have time to blink before he’d rushed her. Or rather, attempted to rush her.

_Frewaaaw._

A large wall of flames came between Flora and Anagan, the latter screaming out as Gantlos came to his aid, muttering about staying put. The flames died down, Anagan still shooting daggered glares at her. “This all on you. You ruined it! You and the little hussy you’ve been seeing.”

There was an uncomfortable silence, Anagan giving a laugh. “That’s right. Your daughter’s not as sweet and innocent as she’d like you to think she is. She’s been sneaking out to meet with some harlot. I’ve heard all about it from my _own_ informants.”

A laugh broke out, a slow steady clap of hands tampering it out.

Valkyrie walked into the center, giving the smile that displayed her too-sharp teeth. “Anagan, Anagan… Tell me, just how little do you think of me? Honestly, I’ve heard more creative insults than ‘hussy’ and ‘harlot’.”

That brought on another silence, though mostly from Flora’s parents, the King and Queen of Linphea, and the Dragon and Emperor. Valkyrie’s parents, however, didn’t seem shocked at all, instead facing Anagan and his brothers to await his response.

Gantlos finally spoke up, glaring down at Anagan. “You didn’t ask your informant about _who_ she was seeing?! You didn’t bother to find out _who_ she was talking too?!”

“I didn’t think she’d be talking to Valkyrie!”

Ogron glowered. “We never asked you to _think_ , Anagan.”

Valtor faked a cough. “I’m still waiting to hear what other thoughts on _my daughter_ you have.”

A pause.

“In that case, I feel we’ve effectively gotten to the bottom of this, don’t you Marion?” Valtor glanced over to where Marion was glaring down Ogron and the others.

“I do. Now how best to deal with them?” She raised her hand, a summoning flame coming forward.

Flora couldn’t help but gape in awe as Queen Morgana and her court of fairies from Tir Nan Og arrived, the Diamond Circle in her grasp.

_She seldom came to the mainlands, instead staying at her islands… So, for her to show…_

A light came from the Diamond Circle, surrounding Anagan, Dumon, Gantlos, and Ogron, trapping them and binding their hands and magic.

“I’m taking them with me, correct?” Morgana asked, looking to Marion and Valtor.

Ogron growled. “You can’t do this! We’re citizens of the Bellan Empire! We deserve a trial of _our_ peers. We deserve our own kingdoms to judge us!”

Valtor chuckled, dark and humorless. “You don’t deserve a Dragon-Damned thing. _I_ can do whatever I like, _I_ am the Dragon of Darkness and the ruler of the Bellan Empire. And had you not been so obsessed with what you _didn’t have_ and were actually focused on the jobs you had, you’d never have been in this position.”

“You’re no longer citizens of the Bellan Empire. The remainder of your years will be in the hands of Dragon Marion and Queen Morgana. May they have mercy on your pitiful souls.”

And with that, Morgana and her fairies escorted Anagan, Dumon, Gantlos, and Ogron out the door, Ogron managing to glare back. “This isn’t over. Not by a long shot.”

Valtor shook his head, watching as they left before turning to Marion. “They are going to suffer for this, yes?”

“They tried to make a mockery of our Empires. They’ll suffer until the Dragon Flames burn out.” Marion growled, taking a deep breath. “Though now _we_ need to figure out how to fix _this_.”

“We’ll get ahead of this, we always do.” Oritel placed his hands on her shoulders. “It’s just a matter of what to tell the press.”

“I think we should hold a joint conference. To show unity.” Valtor nearly snarled at the word. “Not an option I’d offer lightly, either.”

“Doesn’t explain what we’ll do about the funds that went toward the wedding.” King Daedalous chimed in.

Rhodos sighed. “Not unless we know anyone who’s willing to marry so soon.”

“Or…” Griffin gave a smile toward Queen Rachel. “You and your husband could renew your vows instead of having a full-on wedding. Vow renewals are becoming quite popular in our Empire, and I think I saw a few couples from Eraklyon getting into it as well.”

Queen Rachel smiled. “That would be lovely. And nothing would have to go to waste…”

“Which leaves us with you two.” Marion’s attention turned to Valkyrie and Flora. “Was Anagan telling the truth? Have you been sneaking around?”

“Sneaking isn’t the word I’d use, Dragon Marion. I have been _seeing_ Flora. Yes, I haven’t been upfront about it. But why would I when being open about it would cause her undue scrutiny just because of who I am?” Valkyrie answered, keeping her tone level and body posturing back to being straight and tall.

The ruling position.

“If I may be so bold, I think Ogron had at least one good idea in his whole twisted scheme.” Alyssa spoke up, her hands on Flora’s shoulders. She gave Flora’s shoulders a squeeze, reassurance.

“Our Empires do seem to squabble often… Perhaps we should try to intwine ourselves more.” She continued. “And while I’m not saying we jump into intermarriages; we could have Flora and Princess Valkyrie court… They’ve already been doing so and if they wish to continue seeing one another, maybe something good can come of it.”

_She loved her mother._

Flora moved to hug her mother properly, squeezing her tight before looking toward Valtor and Marion. “It’s your choice… But I have no objections to courting the Princess of Obsidian… If she has no objection to me.” Her gaze went to Valkyrie, her teeth worrying her lips. “Do you?”

Valkyrie walked up to her, taking her hands in hers and entwining their fingers. “Not at all.” There was that smile. The real one that had her eyes shining icy blue, the flames having died down.

“We’ll see how this plays out… But be prepared for the backlash. We can’t control how others will see this.” Marion warned.

Valtor gave a smile, his own demeanor changing and relaxing as he took Griffin’s hand in his. “Oh Marion… You should know by now that none of us really care what others think.” He gave a nod toward Flora and Valkyrie. “I’m thinking our New Year’s Ball should be when you debut together. Just a week or two away. Yes?”

Valkyrie grinned. “I think that’d be a perfect way to start a new era.”

Flora laughed, squeezing Valkyrie’s hands. “I can’t wait.”


	10. 10. I'm Covered In You

  1. I’m Covered In You



Flora took a deep breath as she studied herself in the mirror, taking in Minthe and Lorelei’s work.

She didn’t appear like she’d stand out too much at the New Year’s Ball, which was the idea. She didn’t need to overshadow any of the Bellan Empire’s noble women, not when she was already in a precariously new position.

Minthe, the lead stylist with the Obsidian Court, had been loaned to her, as had the room she was to get ready in, thrilled with the challenge of turning a “ _Hannes Goodie-Goodie into a Bellan Stunner_ ”. (Her exact words, the excitement running wild in her golden eyes.)

And Lorelei, her family’s favored stylist, had assisted in making sure her look did stay close to her roots. She wasn’t willing to forsake her Linphean heritage, and Valkyrie was well-aware of that.

 _Dragons though… Did the two of them work wonders on her_.

They’d braided the majority of her hair into one long braid down her back, with a few strands rose-braided on the top of her head. Her makeup palette just a tad darker than what she’d normally have worn herself.

And her dress.

It was a crimson red gown, flared around the skirts. Intricate vines entwined around the gown, holding it together and making patterns, dark pink roses lining around the vines.

She looked incredible.

_Now if she could just play the part._

Flora shook her head, glancing toward the clock. Not long now… She’d be escorted to Valkyrie and they’d make their entrance together… And then all she’d have to do is enjoy herself.

Right?

She could do that. It was a simple task.

_Knock. Knock._

“Come in.” She called out of habit, unsure if she should be allowing anyone into the room or if she was supposed to be alone until time.

Her anxiety quickly quieted down as Griffin entered the room, being mindful of the door and her dress skirts.

_And she’d thought she looked beautiful._

Long purple locks mostly left down aside from simple strands braided around her circlet, giving her an enchantress look. Golden eyes seeming to pop from the color around her eyes.

And her dress. A ballgown in a simple midnight blue, decorated with what appeared to be shining stars made of pearls. The ‘stars’ were arranged quite deliberately, showing the dragon constellation, both dragons coiling around the gown and meeting at her heart.

“Feeling alright, Flora?” Griffin asked, a small knowing smile on her lips.

Flora flushed, her arms wrapping around herself. “I’m fine… Just-”

“Nervous?” Griffin finished. Flora gave a nod. The older woman placed a hand on Flora’s shoulder, careful of the decorative vine sleeve. “I was too. Nothing to be ashamed of. I found taking three deep breaths help. If not… I do have a tea brew that could help put your mind to ease.”

Flora smiled, giving a slight chuckle. “Thank you. I…” She took a deep breath. “I think I’ll be okay once we actually get started. It’s the waiting that’s the problem.”

Griffin snickered, moving to sit on the bed. (Her skirts just seemed to move with her, allowing her to sit with little effort, proving the practice she must have put into moving so effortlessly.)

“Waiting does give the mind time to worry about what can go wrong, but I wouldn’t listen to any of them.” Griffin advised. “Trust me, I’ve been where you are and it will not help to think of the potential catastrophes.”

Flora found herself frowning, giving the Empress a quizzical look. “Forgive me, but I don’t see how you could have been worried at your debut. At least you’re _from_ the Bellan Empire. And the aura you exude… I can’t believe you to ever be worried of others.”

The older woman laughed, almost shocking Flora. Melodic, deep. Honest. “I forget that you’re so young and from the Hannes Empire. You never heard the terms the press and others from the Bellan Council thought of me.”

Griffin locked eyes with Flora her hand coming up to number the terms as she spoke. “I was called a ‘gold digger’, ‘seductress’. It was said that I ‘bewitched’ or ‘spelled’ Valtor. And even after we married, I was labeled a ‘false queen’.”

_What? How did that happen?_

_And how did she miss this?_

_She knew Valkyrie was on shaky ground with her own Empire, but her mother too?_

“Why would they-”

“Say such things?” Griffin shrugged, a bit of a smile on her lips. “I think it’s in part that many of the other kingdoms had hoped their daughters would have been picked instead. I was seen as a threat to their whole… Royals only scheme.” She paused, as if weighing her next words carefully.

“Or it could be that I had no title. I was simply the librarian’s assistant, here at the Palace. The daughter of a school teacher and an astrologist.” Her eyes lit up, another smile coming to her lips. “Me working at in the library is actually how we met.”

A more whimsical smile and laugh. “I hated him at first, you know. I had been working on a project and he just charged into the library and had my hard work just come crumbling down around me.” She chuckled. “I had no idea who he was and I threatened to kill him.”

Flora laughed, trying to imagine how anyone could have gotten away with such a threat. _No one else would have._ “Now that sounds like the start of a true love story.” She teased.

Griffin chuckled. “I’m sure it does.” A wink. “But one that we’ll save for later.” She gestured toward the clock. “It’s almost show time, and I do abhor being late for anything, let alone my own parties.” She stood, extending her hand to Flora. “Are you ready?”

The nervous feeling had gone, her excitement for the debut back. “I think so.” She took Griffin’s hand. “Thank you, by the way…”

“We _false queens_ have to stick together.” Griffin led her out, toward the grand staircase where Dragon Valtor and Valkyrie were waiting, both dressed in lavish suits and ties, their crowns fixed just so.

She watched as Griffin went to take Valtor’s arm, both of them starting their descent as they were announced.

“Sure, you’re ready for this?” Valkyrie had leaned up to whisper to her, her eyes searching Flora’s.

Flora grinned, pressing a light kiss to her cheek as she took Valkyrie’s arm. “I’m ready for whatever comes, as long as you’re at my side.”

“Wouldn’t dream of being anywhere else.” Valkyrie grinned, carefully squeezing her hand. She could hear their names announced, and their legs went on their own accord, taking the first steps of their new life.

**Author's Note:**

> (After I started looking it back over, I realized that I messed up Bloom's birthday due in relation to the calendar months... So for this one world/au, we're going to pretend Bloom's an August/September child. Okay? Okay.)


End file.
